DEJANDOTE LIBRE
by Darklady-chan
Summary: es mi primer oneshot nOn, pues como dice es sobre la despedida de chico bestia, mal summary leean mejor


Bien este es mi primer oneshot n.n

-bla bla bla- acciones narradas desde el punto de vista de un personaje

"bla bla bla" diálogos

bla bla bla narración en general

**DEJARTE LIBRE**

Estoy en la azotea, el aire en mi rostro, se la hora, no veo mi reloj pero aun así se q debo irme, debo darme prisa, aprovechar q nadie me ve -salto al vacío y me convierto en halcón- volar siempre me relaja, vuelo sin rumbo fijo o eso creo, pero mi subconsciente me traiciona de nuevo.

Veo hacia abajo y ahí está, esa escuela, q tanto quisiera olvidar, me maldigo por terminar aquí.

Otra vez, aquí estoy son las 3:00 pm otra vez, vengo aquí casi toda la semana - me oculto entre los arboles q están frente la puerta principal espero unos minutos, he tomado mi forma humana y descanso en una rama en lo más alto de las copas- nunca creí q me sentiría bien de mi extraña piel, pero ene estos momentos es cuando lo agradezco –veo pasar las nubes es un día hermoso-

-volteo a la puerta- me sorprendo cada vez q te veo, estas tan hermosa como siempre, tal como te recuerdo –una sonrisa de nostalgia se dibuja en mi rostro sin poderlo evitar-

- de nuevo miro el cielo buscando respuestas- ¿por q estoy aquí? , ¿Te amo?.. No lo sé pero se q te extraño, dame la oportunidad pero no sé si eres tú, desde cuando se me hizo costumbre? Te observo desde lejos, no puedo evitarlo pido nunca me descubras no quiero q creas algo malo de mi, pero es q eres tu o no? no podre estar bien hasta saberlo.

En mi cabeza mil imágenes emociones y sensaciones, mi mente vaga en los recuerdos, cada instante se reproduce en mi imaginación, sentirte cerca, cuando me abrazabas y sentía q nada podría ser mejor, con tu sonrisa mi alma gozaba –me abrazo a mi mismo tratando de recrear esa sensación- entre más lo pienso creo q si te amo, pero como decírtelo?.

Te perdí, fue el destino así lo quiso, todos los hechos y acontecimientos solo llevaron a separarnos, este destino cruel q quiso mantenernos lejos, pero algún día nos querrá unir de nuevo? –Cierro mis ojos por la tristeza q me embarga en estos momentos- me recargo en el tronco mis fuerza parecen irse aprieto más mis ojos ante estas emociones-

Como quisiera tenerte a mi lado, si tan solo me dejaras ser tu amigo, con eso me conformaría, aunque en realidad lo haría, seria feliz por seriamos amigos, pero sufriría por pensar q no seriamos más.

Me atormento, lo sé, vengo a verte aun cuando tu no lo sepas – abro mis ojos buscándote- te veo a la distancia tan feliz viéndote reír, me gustaría tanto estar contigo, acompañarte y ser yo quien te haga reír como antes, pero eres tú?

Como lo dudo? Si pensara o si lo dudara no estaría aquí, pidiendo q recordaras lo q fuimos una vez, se q solo fuimos amigos, pero también se q sentías por mi lo mismo q yo por ti, no tuvimos oportunidad de mas, pero si regresaras a mí, no perdería el tiempo como antes.

Te anhelo, tan cerca estuvimos de aquel beso –llevo mi mano a mis labios pensando en lo que pudimos experimentar- en aquel momento q supe la verdad, aun la culpa me carcome, si yo…. Si te hubiera apoyado ene se momento, ¿las cosas serian diferentes? ¿Aun estarías a mi lado?

-Suspiro de la tristeza-Quisiera estrecharte entre mis brazos y decirte cuanto te quiero, q me des otra oportunidad, q te hare feliz, y q jamás te lastimare.. –bajo la mirada- pero me viste y así lo decidiste.

Decidiste no regresar, el miedo tal vez de dejar lo q ahora tienes, cuando te negaste mi corazón se rompio, asta me pareció oír como se rompió, aun estos momentos sigo con mis malas bromas, supongo q por q eso siempre te alegraba

Cuando dijiste q no, me sentí confundido, abatido, no entendía, mi cerebro se apago, no podía reaccionar, me sentí mal, sentía q mi mundo se derrumbaba, la felicidad de encontrarte se esfumo en ese instante, la esperanza q sentí al verte de nuevo se perdió en la oscuridad de la tristeza y la desolación, me sentí derrumbar, mis ideas se volvieron un remolino, estaba muy confundido, q acaso no me querías? Porque? Yo sé q eres tú.

Vi cuando te alejabas, te perdías entre las personas, mis piernas no reaccionaban quería seguirte, quería detenerte, y aun a si no me movía, quería llamarte decirte q te quedaras, pero de mi boca no salía palabra alguna, solo observe mientras te perdías entre la gente.

Si supiera q fuiste sincera no estaría aquí, tu bajaste la mirada y te alejaste, quería q me vieras a los ojos y me dijeras q es verdad, creo q por eso vengo a verte, pido q no me descubras tanto como pido q lo hagas, así me dirías no, aun creo q eres tú, me gustaría q me vieras a los ojos, q me dijeras q no, q rompieras todas estas ilusiones q guardo en mi corazón, espero q me mires y me muestres q estoy equivocado –miro ese cielo q mirábamos juntos, y pensando en lo divertido q era contigo ver las nubes pasar-

-cierro los ojos, mirando hacia arriba sintiendo el suave viento en cara- Solo así seré libre de ti, q me demuestres q es verdad, q no me quieres, q no eres quien creo, me atormento contigo los e, pero como razonar con mi corazón, el solo siente no se detiene a pensar, y tu estas en mi corazón y te rehúsas a ir, aunque tú no lo sepas estas en el muy arraigado.- te miro de nuevo tan distante y ajena a mi-

Tal vez ya es hora, debo dejarte libre, debo ser libre y buscar a alguien más –me paro sobre la rama, me apoyo sobre el tronco siento q no soy tan fuerte y las mi energía me abandona ante la 

idea- ahora tienes lo q tanto quisiste ¿quién soy yo para quitártelo?, será mejor así, será mejor irme, dejarte sola –una sonrisa de despedida está en mi rostro, mis ojos ahora son cristalinos, lo sé puedo sentirlo-

"Adiós Terra" –fueron mis últimas palabras antes de convertirme de nuevo en halcón y volar- Salí desde la copa del árbol, decidí volar sobre tu escuela, te busque y para mi suerte o desdicha me miraste, volteaste a verme como si supieras q te observaba, ahora q me despedí es cuando me ves, aun como pájaro una pequeña lagrima escapa de mi.

-vuelo lo más rápido q puedo alejándome así de ti y sumergido en mis pensamientos- Soy feliz por ti, ahora tienes la vida q tanto quisiste, aunque mi corazón sufra por ti, soy feliz porque se q tu lo eres, y q espero y te deseo de todo corazón q lo seas aun mas, un día espero encontrar a alguien tan especial como tú. –llego de nuevo a la terraza de la torre, volteo al horizonte- creo q han pasado horas, por q ya esta atardeciendo –sonrió ante la idea de cuánto me tomo regresar- el atardecer, con sus tonos no puedo evitar verlo y ver tu rostro en el, aun después de tanto tiempo no puedo olvidarte "hoy es el día Terra, hoy debo decirte adiós" digo para mí para terminar de convencerme q he renunciado a ti, q ya no te observare de lejos como ante, q eres libre de mi aunque tú no lo sepas, y aun mas yo…. Seré libre de ti, aunque mi corazón sufra en el proceso –me acerco a la orilla mirando el atardecer, me dejo caer de rodillas no aguanto más apoyo mis manos en el suelo mis lagrimas comienzan caer- "esta decisión es lo mejor"

"¿estas seguro?" se escucha una voz detrás de mí, me sorprendo mi cabeza sigue baja las lagrimas restantes aun caen por la gravedad.

No puede ser, me rehusó a creerlo, esa voz es d… no solo es mi imaginación, una mala jugada, eso es todo –cierro los ojos de furia- aun en estos momentos q decido dejarte libre, parece q tu a mi no me dejaras tan fácil, la rabia me consume no hacia ti sino hacia mí.

"¿no responderás mi pregunta?" la volví a oír mas cerca de mi esta vez, cierro mas mis ojos, no quiero ver, es cruel q mi mente juegue así conmigo

"te vi hoy o lo negaras" la voz se escuchaba molesta, abro mis ojos al sentirte acariciar mi cabello

Aun estoy con la mirada baja, no quiero voltear y ver q te has ido, tus cálidas manos acariciando mi cabello

"te vi" tu voz era más dulce "¿que hacías?" en tu voz note tu preocupación "¿te despedías?" tu voz ahora era triste

No podía ser solo mi imaginación, el tono de tu voz, tu perfume, tus caricias, estoy temeroso de verte –levanto lentamente mi cabeza- te veo estas ahí con la cabeza baja, volteas al saber q te observo, me sonríes cálidamente pero se nota en ella un aire de tristeza

Cierras tus ojos, te levantas lentamente, colocas tu mano en mi cabeza te inclinas y besas mi frente, al levantarte me miras y sonríes una última vez eso creo por q se nota, se siente es un adiós "entiendo….. Nos vemos gar" te alejas a la orilla una roca esta flotando allí, y tu mano brilla amarillo.

Te veo sobre la roca, no otra vez, te vas, te alejas "espera.. Por favor no te vayas" –me levanto rápidamente, te quedaste ahí en shock en cuanto te llame, creo q no lo esperabas, creo q yo tampoco espere reacciona

"gar yo …" bajaste tu mirada cuando te detuve del brazo, te jale hacia mí y te abrace "Garfield.. Te extrañe" dijiste y me abrazaste en ese momento todo desapareció, me sentí tan bien, tan feliz contigo entre mis brazos, y tú me estrechaste más entre los tuyos, me agrado saber q tu también querías ese abrazo aun yo creo q en realidad lo necesitaba.

"creí q tu.." en ese instante mi cerebro reacciono, pero me detuve –sonreí y te aleje lo suficiente como para verte de frente- siempre ha sido lento mi cerebro, hasta ahora entiendo "cuando"

"hace poco.. Pero nos había como" hiciste una pequeña pausa, te notabas nerviosa bajaste la mirada de nuevo

Si vas a decirme algo, no quiero q sea así, quiere q sea como debe ser, puse mi mano en mentón y levante tu cabeza, hasta q me vieras de frente "no digas nada"

me acerque temeroso, me acerque lentamente, roce tus labios con los míos, temía q me rechazaras, pusiste tu mano en mi espalda cerraste tus ojos , me acerque más a ti, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando mas asta unirnos en un beso, tú me acercaste a ti colocando una mano en mi cuello y con la otra jugando con mi cabello, yo solo coloque mis manos en tu cintura y te acercaba lo mas q podía a mí en un solo abrazo y beso quedamos fundidos, mientras mis emociones y mis sentidos se entregaban por completo a la felicidad y el placer q en ese momento me embriagaban, sentía el deseo en ti y en mi, de q ese beso no terminara.

Nos separamos lentamente, podía sentir el calor, y al dulzura de tus labios aun sobre los míos, no quería abrir los ojos, lentamente sonreí, era tan feliz, abrí mis ojos para ver a la chica entre mis brazos "R-Ra-Raven?... ¿como?"

"fue algo q esperaba" fueron tus palabras me abrazaste y hundiste tu cabeza en mi pecho, yo estaba paralizado, te separaste un poco, me observaste y sonreíste, te acercaste a mí, te inclinabas lentamente me ibas a besar, me miraste con tus ojos violetas me perdí en ellos y entonces tus labios tocaron los míos.

Sentí q caia "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Desperté de golpe, cayendo en el suelo de mi habitación, lo q había pasado era solo un sueño –suspire un poco mas aliviado- "solo un sueño"

Sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho me levante un poco, estaba sobre uno de mis videojuegos "debo limpiar este piso" tomándolo y aventándolo a una esquina "otro día será" –me levante y recosté sobre la cama "sabia q ese tofu no me haría bien, olía raro" fueron mis palabras antes de quedar profundamente dormido y soñarme siendo juez en un concurso de camisetas mojadas.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Pues como dije es mi primer oneshot nOn. Espero les allá gustado n.n (iner: díganle q ya no escriba, q escribe feo, q ya no los torture. Yo: algún día mejorare u.u, iner: como dije, escribes feo, aclaro porq parece q tu no captas la idea n.n, Yo: ¬.¬)

Bueno pues este fic, ya se a muchos no les gusta Terra (iner: la odio ¬¬#) pero para la historia q quería contar, pues lo de Chico bestia y Terra se acomodaba a lo q quería expresar.

Lo difícil de un adiós, q no perteneces a la vida de alguien y aun así lo quieres, y tienes q decirle adiós para dejarlo libre y a ti, como es q se puede estar divido entre el pasado y el presente con alguien más q podría ser y en lo q fue y termino por las circunstancias (iner: ya vas a contar otro fic?, Yo: ya se me excedí u.ú, iner: no0o0o0o cómo crees? ¬¬)

Bueno me despido hasta pronto nos veremos después, es solo cuestión de tiempo (iner: suena a amenaza corran, huyan por su vida waaa, Yo: dramática ¬.¬)

Así chico bestia termino con un sueño q todos los hombres quieren tener o hacer realidad n.n, fui buena con él.


End file.
